


Let's Show The World

by RichardGraysonPercyJackson



Series: The Forbidden Love of Nightwing and Deathstroke [16]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Cute, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 12:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18410558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardGraysonPercyJackson/pseuds/RichardGraysonPercyJackson
Summary: WAYNE HEIR FUCKS LOADED GUN: Dick Grayson spotted with Deathstroke The Terminator at Wayne charity Gala last night.





	Let's Show The World

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't think of any other tags so please, feel free to suggest some

“Stop messing with it,” Slade lectured, stepping up behind Dick and grabbing the acrobat’s wrists, pulling Dick’s hands away from the tie he was fiddling with. “It looks fine.”

“I know,” Dick said, sighing as he allowed Slade to lead him out of the apartment and into their car. “I’m just anxious.”

“Relax,” Slade said. “Everything is going to be okay.”

“How can you be so confident?” Dick demanded. 

“Because,” Slade replied, glancing over at Dick before turned his gaze to the road again. “My fiance is finally introducing me to his family.”

“You’ve already met my family,” Dick reminded him.

“But it’s the first time I’m meeting them since we got engaged,” Slade reminded him with a grin that, on any other day,  Dick would love but today just served to irritate him.

“They’re going to eat you alive,” Dick muttered.

“I’d like to see them try,” Slade returned.

 

………

 

“I can’t do this,” Dick hissed, stalking back to the car and hiding behind it, curling up. Slade sighed, rolling his eyes as he walked over and crouched next to the acrobat.

“What’s wrong?” he asked gently. “What are you worried about?”

“The minute we walk in there, we’re going to be front and center of attention,” Dick mumbled, staring at the ground. “They’re going to take one look at us and all we’re going to hear is how I’m fucking a loaded gun. They  _ know  _ you’re Deathstroke. God, it’s going to be all over the news in the morning.”

“So what?” Slade asked gently. “That’s not why we’re here.”

“Slade-”

“We’re not here for their opinion,” he said. “We’re here to see your family.”

“At Bruce’s gala.”

“Which we made the choice of attending despite knowing full well we’d get some negative attention,” Slade said. “Come on. What’s the worst that could happened?”

“They could shun me.”

“So?” Slade asked. “If you’re ‘fucking a loaded gun’ as you so eloquently put it, and they know I’m Deathstroke, then they should know damn well not to mess with me.”

“There’s still going to be questions.”

“I don’t care,” Slade declared. “Let them ask. Let them make up their lies. We’re happy, kid. That’s all that matters. We’re in  _ love _ . Who gives a damn what they say?”

“Everyone in Gotham.”

“But I don’t,” Slade said, taking Dick’s hand and guiding him to his feet. “All that matters to me, is you.”

Dick sighed. “Okay,” he murmured, resisting the urge to grip Slade’s hand. “Let’s go.”

The mercenary hummed, reaching down to intwine their fingers together before they made their way towards the manor.

As Dick had predicted, all talk stopped the moment they entered. Dick had always been good at acting, but feigning confidence when he knew he was being judged was...almost impossible.

The guests cleared a path for them from the door all the way to where Bruce, Damian, Tim, and Jason stood.

Jason was the only one who was unsurprised to see them together. Dick vaguely remembered the fact that Jason somehow already knew he and Slade were in a relationship.

“Hello Mr. Wayne,” Slade said, pulling out a check from the inside of his suit jacket that Dick hadn’t even realized he’d filled out. “Here’s a donation from the Grayson-Wilson family.”

Dick facepalmed because of  _ course  _ Slade’s way of saying they were engaged was going to be choosing the most infuriating wording.

“Grayson?” Damian asked, frowning. “What is he talking about?”

“I’ve been meaning to tell you for awhile,” Dick said, letting out a quiet breath once he registered that the rest of the room had gone back to socializing, likely talking about his and Slade’s entrance. “But Slade and I are in a relationship.”

Only Jason looked smug. “Come again?” Tim asked.

“We’re engaged,” Slade replied bluntly.

Dick was pretty sure that if Bruce hadn’t trained himself to control his emotions, he’d probably look...well, he already looked enraged. He’d probably look murderous.

“Dick,” Bruce said, voice strained. “Can we talk?”

Dick sighed, wishing they had thought of some sort of excuse because of  _ course  _ this was going to happen. Shaking his head, Dick looked over at Slade before following Bruce to a side hallway away from the main ballroom.

“Deathstroke?!” Bruce demanded. “Dick, what were you thinking?!”

“Uh, he’s the one that proposed to me,” Dick offered helpfully.

“Please tell me this is a play,” Bruce asked. “Tell me you’re using him to get something for a case.”

Dick frowned, stepping back. “Are you serious?” he asked, scoffing. He took a step back. “I’m happy, Bruce. Can’t you accept that?”

“Of course,” Bruce replied. “But why him? Of all the people, Dick, why  _ Deathstroke the Terminator? _ ”

Dick shook his head. “I don’t know, Bruce,” he replied. “Why are you sleeping with Catwoman?”

Bruce’s face flushed. “How do you-”

“Oh please, you’re not quiet,” Dick deadpanned. “Besides, I was at her house last week, feeding her cats and I  _ know  _ those were your pants in her bedroom.”

Bruce huffed, grinding his teeth together. “We’re not talking about that.”

“Alright,” Dick said firmly, crossing his arms over his chest. “Then let’s not talk about Slade.”

“He’s a mercenary, Dick,” Bruce reminded him. “He kills people.”

“I’ve killed people,” Dick returned.

“You killed the Joker,” Bruce reminded him. “Who’s still alive.”

“No thanks to you,” Dick retaliated. He sighed. “You’re not happy, I get it. But I am.”

Without giving Bruce a chance to say another word, Dick walked off, taking Slade’s hand in a silence signal that he was ready to leave.

With a final, grinning farewell, the two of them left, ignoring the stares from Dick’s family and questions from reporters.

After reading the paper headline the next morning, Slade tried to burn it before Dick could see, but of course, Dick had already read it.

  
  


WAYNE HEIR FUCKS LOADED GUN: Dick Grayson spotted with Deathstroke The Terminator at Wayne charity Gala last night.

 

“At least they got your good side,” he said with a smile. 

Dick glared down at the paper before his expression softened. “Yeah,” he murmured. “I guess they did.”


End file.
